Shinobi Rider Hopper
by Kamen Rider Saisho
Summary: Upon finding a list of Jiraiya's wishes, Naruto ventures off to recruit a new member into the ranks of the Konoha Shinobi. But this man will change the face of Konoha forever. Takes place after the battle with Pain. My first fanfic. R&R! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: A masters last wishes

A/N: well this is my first fic so bear with me. Well, this fic is a Naruto and Kamen Rider Crossover. Naruto © Shonen Jump and Kamen Rider © Toei. I only own my original characters. Well I talk too much. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy.

Key:

'_Asdf' _= Thought

"Asdf" = speech

"**ASDF"= **Zecter speech

**Shinobi Rider Hopper**

**Chapter 1: A master's last wish**

It had been two weeks since Naruto had defeated Pain. Konoha had been rebuilt and the Go-kage summit was about to meet. Since the defeat of Pain, Naruto had been mostly resting. But he had this feeling it was all about to end.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed a high-pitched voice.

'_Oi…right on cue' _thought the blonde-haired shinobi.

As he thought, Naruto's pink-haired kunoichi teammate Sakura Haruno ran up to him. Naruto sighed and stood up.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his teammate

"Naruto-kun we found a list!" panted Sakura

"So? What does a list have to do with me?" asked Naruto

"Naruto the list was a list Jiraiya had written of things to do with you after was your training was complete!" Sakura said bluntly, leaving Naruto with a startled look on his face "Tsunade-sama wanted you to see it before Pain attacked, and now that that's over, we want you to see it! Come on!" Sakura finished as she grabbed Naruto and ran with him to the Hokage's office.

Naruto and Sakura entered the office of the Hokage, leader of Konoha, and found a long list sitting on the desk. It listed multiple things that Jiraiya had talked with Naruto about doing, but never got around to doing. They noticed that almost everything had been crossed off, and that the second to last 'find Nagato and introduce him to Naruto' had been recently crossed off. There was only one item left. It read a simple phrase in large bold letters one simple sentence.

'**RECRUIT THE SHINOBI RIDER'**

Naruto touched what he assumed were the last words his master had written and suddenly, a bright light burst forth from the paper, and a map floated down. It depicted a route to a remote spot in the hills, and Naruto simply gaped at it.

"Jiraiya-sama must have sealed this in the list and set it to respond solely to your chakra just in case something happened to him…" Sakura said as she looked to Naruto. She saw a determined look on his face, and knew what he was going to do next.

"Ikuze, Sakura" said Naruto, and he walked out of the room.

After days of traveling, Sakura and Naruto came across a large property, with two clan flags depicting sideways hourglass-looking symbols stood at the front. They entered the property, and were met by a light skinned man with short, spiked, silver hair. The man was wearing a trench coat with the clan emblems and a black-and-white gi and a belt with a hexagonal buckle bearing the clan symbol. On top of the buckle is a button.

"Can I help you?" asked the man

"H-hai. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi of Konoha, student of Jiraiya of the sannin" stuttered Naruto.

"OH! Your Jiraiya's pupil. He said he and you were coming long ago but never showed up. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zaku Kusakabe. I own this land, and am the last remaining of my clan." Zaku said. At the last part of the sentence, Naruto cringed, remembering Sasuke. "well my friends, shall we go inside?"

Once inside, the trio enjoyed a cup of tea and began to talk.

"So how is Jiraiya, Naruto?" asked Zaku after a sip of tea

"…Jiraiya-sensei is dead. It was his last wish that we recruit you" Naruto said solemnly. Upon hearing this, Zaku hung his head. He was about to say something when they heard yelling from outside. Running out to investigate, they find a troop of bandits. 5 goons of average build and carrying weapons. The leader is huge, having abnormal muscles and carrying a guillotine.

"OY KUSAKABE! WE WANT ALL YOU GOT! HAND IT OVER! NOW!" screams the leader

Zaku sighs and says "excuse me. This will only take a moment." Upon finishing his sentence, Zaku whistled loudly and a mechanical grasshopper jumped into his hand. One side of the grasshopper was green with a red hexagonal light at the base of the legs and the other was red with a green hexagonal light at the base of the legs. Zaku pressed the button on his belt buckle and it opened, revealing a slot big enough to fit the grasshopper. He held up the grasshopper to his face and uttered a single word as he slid it into the slot.

"HENSHIN."

"**HENSHIN****." **Said a mechanical voice emitting from the grasshopper.

Green light spread over his body in hexagonal plates, and as the light faded, it was replaced by armor. When it was finished, the armor was completely visible. It obviously had a grasshopper motif, with a black bodysuit underneath the plating. The main armor was green, and the armor covering the test formed an X with silver trimmings. On the legs there was no armor except some trimmings on the side. On the left leg was a golden grasshopper leg, and it rested on a track for a hinge that rested on the top. On each shoulder was a single spike. The helmet resembled a grasshoppers head, with one horn on the front, above two large red eyes, and two in the back. The mouth plate resembled golden grasshopper mandibles, and there were two plates draped beside the chin. The red eyes flashed, signaling the transformations finalization.

As the transformation finished, the mechanical voice boomed "**CHANGE KICK HOPPER**"

Zaku cracked his neck and chuckled. "It's been awhile since I've had some good exercise. SHOW ME A GOOD TIME!" with that, he ran at the bandits and they ran at him. As they met, he kicked bandit after bandit away, never even lifting his arms. He kicked one in the stomach, and he fell down in pain. He knocked out three when he saw the mob closing around him, with the leader standing behind and laughing.

"Hmm…seems I'm in a tight squeeze so I think I'll fly." Zaku said as he flicked the legs into an upward position

"**RIDER JUMP**" boomed the mechanical voice once again. Electric energy surged into his legs and he jumped high into the air. He flicked the legs back down and electricity surged back into his left leg.

"**RIDER KICK!**" announced the

"RIDER KICK!" Zaku said as he thrust his foot forward and kicked one of the goons in the head. The hinge went down the track and locked, then sprung back up and he jumped up again. He repeated this process and bounced off all of the goons and then landed. Electricity surged through their bodies and they fell to the ground, dead.

"MY MEN! YOU KILLED ALL MY MEN!" said the leader as he charged at Zaku.

Zaku flipped the grasshopper around and slid it into the slot the opposite way, with the red side facing up.

The mechanical voice boomed once more. "**HENSHIN**"

The light surrounded him once more, but this time it was red. When it subsided, the armor was now silver, and the eyes were light grey, and the hinge was now mounted on his right arm.

"**CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER!**"

After the announcement was finished, Zaku punched the leader in the gut, and he bent over. He then flicked the legs upright once more.

"**RIDER JUMP!**"

"Alright big guy. Save me a spot in hell. RIDER PUNCH!" Zaku yelled as he flicked the legs into a down position

"**RIDER PUNCH!**"

Electricity surged into his right fist and hi punched the bandit right square in the face, spinning his head entirely around. As he hit the ground, Zaku turned back to Naruto and Sakura, who's jaws had dropped.

"What?"

A/N: well that's the first chapter. R&R! Flames are ignored, and tips are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the team

Key

"normal in quotations" = normal speech

'_Italicized in apostrophes' = thought_

"**BOLD AND UNDERLINED"**=zecter speech

Shinobi Rider Hopper

Chapter 2

Joining the team

Naruto and Sakura gawked at their new allies' utter annihilation of the bandit troupe with his mysterious armor. Zaku pulled the mechanical grasshopper out of the slot it held and the armor shattered away into nothingness as the grasshopper hopped back into the house, and he stood in his black pants, white shirt, and black trenchcoat once more.

"Will you two stop staring at me please?!?" snapped Zaku angrily

Naruto and Sakura both snapped out of their hypnotic state of awe and started to open their mouths when Zaku interrupted them.

"Come inside, I'll tell you what you want to know." Said Zaku nonchalantly.

The trio stepped into the house and 11 mechanical insects swirled around him. A Kabuto beetle, a stag beetle, a wasp, a scorpion, a dragonfly, the grasshopper from earlier, a black widow spider, a large jumping spider, a Hercules beetle, an atlas beetle, and a Centaurus beetle. He flicked his hand and they all dispersed.

"N-Nani?" gawked Naruto

"Those insects you saw before you are called 'Zecters.' They are mechanical insects created through the kekkei genkai of the Kusakabe clan." Zaku explained "We of the Kusakabe clan are gifted engineers, and we have the ability to transfer life into any machine we create. It in turn will perform the service or action it was created for solely for the person who made it. Me and my father made the Zecters, insects created to produce armor with incredible power."

He flicked his wrist and the stag beetle, the Kabuto beetle, the scorpion, the dragonfly, the jumping spider, and the wasp landed on his left. The Hercules beetle, grasshopper, black widow, Atlas beetle, and Centaurus beetle landed on his right.

"The Zecters to my left were created by my father, and the Zecters to my right were created by me." Zaku continued. "Though we found one thing interesting that is unusual for Kusakabe invention. If one already owns a Zecter, then no other Zecters will function for him/her. They will seek users outside the Kusakabe clan, but they will still obey a Kusakabe clan member. Any questions?"

Naruto and Sakura stared, but shook their heads slowly.

Naruto then piped up "We came here to bring you back to Konoha with us. Will you?"

Zaku nodded. "The Kusakabe estate has been lonely since everyone disappeared…let me pack my things." Zaku pulled out a silver briefcase and the Zecters all flew into the foam-padded darkness. He closed the first one. He opened the second briefcase and packed four bracelets, a sword, a gun handle, 3 belts, and a ring.

"Shall we my friends?" Zaku asked as he picked up the suitcases. Naruto and Sakura nodded and the trio ventured back to Konoha. They talked and talked along the way and finally they decided to stop for the night. They set up a fire and three separate tents (for obvious reasons). As they were about to drift off into their dreams they heard a rustling in the bushes, and they stood, ready to fight. Out from the bushes leapt a horrible…terrifying…fluffy bunny? (A/N: XD LOL sorry I just had to. Homage to Naruto season 1!) The trio sighed in relief when suddenly a kunai pierced the rabbits head, and killed it. They looked up to the tree to find themselves surrounded by sound shinobi. Naruto and Sakura assumed fighting stances and Zaku whistled and the grasshopper jumped into his hand once more.

"Henshin." He muttered under his breath as he slipped the grasshopper into the slot and the armor covered him once more.

"**HENSHIN. CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER!"** announced the Zecter's booming mechanical voice.

The three charged at the sound ninja, but for every one ninja defeated, 5 more were in their place.

"DAMMIT! There's so many!" Zaku screamed as he punched away two more shinobi. He was punched in the gut and his Zecter hopped away in panic. Suddenly, Naruto was struck through the heart by a kunai and Zaku gasped. As he fell, Sakura screamed in agony. Zaku, flabbergasted and ran for his tent. He returned…with a Rider Belt. He strapped it onto Naruto and the meter on this particular belt filled up all the way and Naruto gasped as his wound was healed. He stood up and held his hand out, and the Kabuto beetle flew into his hand. Zaku whistled and as he gripped the grasshopper, Naruto looked at him. The two nodded and held their Zecters up to their faces."

"HENSHIN!" yelled the two allies as they slid their Zecters into the slots.

"**HENSHIN.**"

"**CHANGE KICK HOPPER!"**

Naruto's transformation was similar to Zaku's, but the hexagonal lights were a lighter green than Zaku's Kick Hopper lights were, and Naruto's armor varied greatly. Naruto's armor had a singular blue eyepiece, and was more heavily armored. His arms had silver plates with red streaks in the middle every few inches up his arm. His shoulder pads were cylindrical, resembling silver footballs with the end chopped off vertically. At the end of the shoulder pads were vents. Naruto and Zaku nodded at each other and ran at the sound shinobi hoard, mowing them down like they were nothing. But soon, Naruto began panting.

"This armor is so much heavier than yours seems to be..." Naruto gasped as he rested temporarily.

"Naruto-kun. Pull back on that horn, itll be easier for you to fight" Zaku chuckled.

Naruto did as he was told and the heavy armor was charged with electricity. With another pull of the horn, the mechanical voice boomed once more.

"**CAST OFF.**"

The armor blew off and revealed more sleek armor. The only remaining armor was some sleek crimson shoulder pads and chest armor, which resembled muscles. A horn resembling that of a Kabuto beetle raised up in between the eyepiece, dividing it into two eye pieces. With that the voice boomed once again.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Naruto sighed at the relief of the weight and then resumed his attack. Finally only 8 were left.

"Naruto. Lets finish it. Press those three buttons, push the horn forward, and pull back again to enitiate your finisher. RIDER JUMP." Zaku stated as he flicked up the legs and jumped into the air.

Naruto obeyed and pressed the three buttons.

"**ONE. TWO. THREE!" **announced the zecter.

"RIDER KICK!" shouted the two teammates as they Naruto pulled back on the Zecters horn and Zaku pushed down on his Zecter's legs.

"**RIDER KICK!**" announced the booming voices.

Naruto roundhouse kicked three sound ninja across the face, killing them instantly. In the same fashion as he had before, Zaku jumped from enemy to enemy, effectively killing them.

As they landed, the two high fived.

"Welcome to the team of the Shinobi Riders…Kamen Rider Kabuto." Zaku stated.

A/N: Well that's the second chapter! I now have a poll for my readers. I need help determining who to make riders. So here are the list. R&R include your choices in your reviews BTW generation 1= cast off rider. Generation 2= no cast off rider

Gatack (Gen 1. Stag beetle)

TheBee (Gen 1. Wasp)

Drake (Gen 1. Dragonfly)

Mukotou (fan made rider. Gen 1. Jumping Spider)

Caucasus (Gen 2. Atlas Beetle)

Ketaros (Gen 2. Centaurus beetle)

Hercus (gen 2. Hercules beetle0

Kuroyome (fan made female rider. Gen 2. Black widow)


	3. Chapter 3: The leaf takes over

Shinobi Rider Hopper

Chapter 3: The leaf takes over.

Zaku and Naruto undid their respective transformations and shed their armor, Naruto smiling from ear to ear. Sakura stood in sheer awe at the power her friends just exhibited. They simply walked past her, to their respective tents, and went to sleep.

-- The next day—

The trio had now resumed their trip to Konoha, and had almost arrived. They reached the front gates, and were stopped by guards. They told the trio that they would require ID. Upon seeing Zaku's, they were escorted to Kakashi.

"Oh, hey guys. Since Danzo is away, I'm in charge for a while." Said Kakashi nonchalantly as they entered the office. Kakashi looked to Zaku and asked "Who is this?"

"Pardon me sir" said Zaku. "My name is Zaku Kusakabe. Lone member of the Kusakabe clan. I am here to become a Konoha shinobi."

"Ahhh. The one Sakura and Naruto went after. Welcome to Konoha. We received your paperwork, so we know you're qualified." Kakashi said. "So I hereby declare you a Konoha Chunin."

Upon completing this statement Kakashi handed Zaku a Konoha shinobi headband. Zaku tied it around his head. Unlike most headbands, which had a black strap, Zaku's strap was silver, similar to his hair.

Naruto groaned at the rank his new comrade was given. _'I worked hard to try and gain the rank of Chunin and I still haven't! And Zaku gets it out of the blue? What bull crap'_ Naruto thought

Zaku then slammed his briefcases down onto the desk and said "Now. Onto business." With this he opened his briefcases and the remaining Zecters flew out and landed on the desk. "These Zecters will give the chosen Shinobi the same power Naruto and I have. Each one is different, so choose carefully who gets what Zecter. Here are the files on what each Zecter does. Choose wisely who gets what. If you wish, you may have one."

Kakashi nodded. "I might have to take you up on that" he said as he admired the Zecters. He then shut the briefcases and sent the trio on their business. Before they left Zaku turned back and said one more thing to Kakashi

"I've heard a lot about this 'Danzo' Fellow. I want you to keep the Zecters after he returns. You seem more trustworthy." At this statement, Kakashi nodded, and the trio left.

--in Konoha village—

"Well" said Naruto. "Its nice to be back. Jiraiya-sensei's last wishes have been fulfilled" Naruto hung his head at the final statement. Zaku patted his new comrade's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Naruto then almost immediately brightened up. "TIME FOR SOME RAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he sped off towards Ichiraku, his favorite ramen shop. Zaku and Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto's blatant spazzing.

"Is he always like that?" Zaku asked Sakura

"Pretty much." She replied. And with that the two followed their comrade.

--Ichiraku Ramen—

"IIIM BAAAACK!" Naruto announced as he rushed the ramen shop he loved so much. He ordered up 10 bowls of Misu Ramen and wolfed them down. And, sitting beside him was none other than Rock Lee, the green beast of the hidden leaf

"Naruto, my friend!" Lee said in his usual enthusiastic tone. "Did your mission go well?"

"Yeah, it did actually. Rock Lee, I'd like you to meet Zaku Kusakabe. Zaku, this is Lee" Naruto said, introducing his two friends.

"Greetings friend! It is an honor to make your acquaintance!" Lee said. "Would you like me to teach you the ways of a youthful lifestyle?"

"Um…what?" Zaku said, confused on what he had just been asked

"I will teach you the ways of the best taijutsu on the planet! And the ways of the self-rule method!" Lee said

"Meh, no thanks. I don't need to be taught any taijutsu. MINE is the best" Zaku said, somewhat arrogantly

This statement did not bode well with lee, who revered his method of training as a religion.

"If you are so arrogant…then prove your worth. Meet me at the taijutsu training field in one hour." Lee said calmly. With this, he walked out of the ramen shop without another word.

--Training field—

Lee stood at one end of the field, and Zaku stood at the other. Naruto and Sakura were hiding behind the stumps, knowing not to get caught in the crossfire, unless they wanted a fractured...well everything. Zaku whistled and the Hopper Zecter hopped straight onto the belt, and he smirked as he donned the armor of Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Lee was surprised for a minute, but then charged at the newly sworn in Konoha Chunin.

Lee threw the first punch, which Zaku dodged with ease. Lee tried to perform his signature leaf whirlwind attack, but Zaku did a back flip and landed on his feet. Zaku then took this opportunity to land a punch on lee, square in the chest. Lee went flying backwards towards a tree, but he landed on it, then used the energy to leap at Zaku full force, landing a kick that knocked Zaku to the ground. Zaku proceeded to launch lee into the air with a quick kick. Naruto looked at Zaku's Zecter, which now had the legs in the "Rider Jump" position. Zaku had used the energy of the jump to reinforce his kick. Zaku flicked the legs back down.

**RIDER PUNCH!**

Zaku readied the punch and waited for lee to come back down, but suddenly two 200 pound leg weights dropped from the sky, covering the field with dust. Zaku felt numerous punches and kicks coming in from all angles, knowing that these were coming from Lee, who had an enormous boost in speed.

'_If he thinks he's fast…I'll show him fast…'_ Zaku thought to himself. He reached down to his belt and hit a slap pad on the right hand side. Naruto and Sakura then heard a phrase ring out from the Zecter that they had never heard before.

**CLOCK UP!**

To Naruto, Sakura, and Lee, Zaku zoomed out of sight, but to Zaku it was an entirely different story. As his Zecter sped him up to the speed of light, Zaku saw everything around him slow down to almost no motion. He smirked under his helmet and threw numerous punches. Jabs, hooks, uppercuts, all of it, until finally Lee laid on the ground, still in slow motion. Zaku smirked as he thought Lee was trying to surrender. But then, something he thought impossible occurred. Lee's voice rang out at full speed, but the Zecter had not timed him out. Zaku only heard one word before an explosion of Chakra blew away the dust cloud.

"OPEN!"

Lee now stood in front of Zaku, his skin red and his hair standing on end. An intense aura surrounded the changed taijutsu master.

"what is this? No speed can match clock up!" Zaku said in pure astonishment

"I opened the seventh chakra gate: the gate of shock. It gave me an immense speed boost, equal to the speed of light. I can't maintain this for long so let's end this." Lee said

"With pleasure." Zaku said, smiling under his helmet.

**RIDER PUNCH!**

The electricity crackled in Zaku's fist and Chakra gathered in Lee's hand. The two let out a grunt and then the two punches collided. A huge explosion rocked all of the Konoha forest and Naruto and Sakura now saw a huge crater before them. Both Lee and Zaku were unconscious. It was a tie.

A/N: yeaaaah sorry bout the crappy writing. Kind of in a hurry. But anyway! Ive decided the riders. And I might tell you all if I get more reviews this chapter!

Now im getting writers block for this fic so im going to start up 2 more just ordinary rider fics;

Kamen Rider Terra Firma

The story of a normal American kid protecting the earth from mutated human beings bent on its destruction

Kamen Rider Saisho

The rider of my namesake, the one I have been waiting for. Note: Saisho=beginning in Japanese. He's a Decade-style rider, and the first to take the journey through the worlds. But I have been debating whether he should be based on the showa riders or peoples fan riders. You all vote! Until then, im out. PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Naruto…but that's obvious.

Shinobi Rider Hopper

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye/The Riders are Chosen!

_Konoha Hospital's intensive care unit_

Zaku and Lee lay in hospital beds at the Konoha hospital after their recent fight. Lee's injuries were more severe than Zaku's because Lee had no armor protecting him. The both of them had been in comas for the past 2 days. Lee had been silent but Zaku had been thrashing the entire time. He seemed to be having a nightmare, uttering things about his family.

"Father…no…you bastard…" he muttered in his sleep. The thing that made the least sense was that after these outbursts he would calm down and say "…home"

_Two weeks later_

Lee and Zaku awoke two weeks later, fully healed and energetic as ever. Lee was already applying his self rule philosophy to his physical therapy, and somehow convinced Zaku to go along with it.

"Amazing as always, aren't they?" Sakura asked Naruto

"I'm just surprised Lee pulled Zaku into his traditions." Naruto replied

"Says the one who owns one of those jumpsuits?" Sakura scoffed

Naruto was about to reply when Zaku walked up to them

"Yo." Zaku said simply.

Soon after he was met with a punch to the face from Sakura

"IDIOT! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled. She would have beaten the crap out of Zaku, but Naruto held her back.

"Ow…You're going to put me back in a coma, Sakura." Zaku groaned as he sat up.

_That afternoon_

Zaku cracked his knuckles as he punched straight through the training post. He smirked and continued his training session, regaining the strength he had lost in his weeks of incapacitation. At the end of the day he walked back to Naruto's, where he was staying for the time being. He plopped down on the couch and whistled, and the Hopper Zecter jumped up beside him. He scratched its head and it chirped, almost purring. He smirked tiredly as he drifted off to sleep.

_Elsewhere_

Sai, Yamato, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru all sat in front of Kakashi. He nodded and the Zecters flew around him. He had a purple sword slung across his back and a scorpion like Zecter perched on his shoulder.

"Now…" he said. "Let's get down to business" he said. He took out one of Zaku's silver briefcases that revealed rider equipment to be paired with the Zecters.

_The next day…_

Naruto awoke to find Zaku frantically packing his things.

"What's wrong dude?" asked Naruto

"They're coming! I have to leave…to save everybody!" Zaku shouted

"What? Who's coming?" Naruto asked

"The ones who drove me to this constantly warring world in the first place! M-SHOCKER!" Zaku yelled. After finishing his statement Zaku covered his mouth.

"M-Shocker? This world? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, not able to comprehend what he just heard.

Zaku sighed, "Sit down Naruto. I have some explaining to do. You see Naruto; I am not from this world. I am from a parallel dimension where the riders are heroes of the people. They were much more numerous and number, but still just as powerful. The reason my clan wasn't heard of until years ago, and why you had such a hard time finding me, was because we did not originate from this dimension. The world we came from was far more technologically advanced than this world. Thus we used the engineering expertise we had gained there to blend in with this world, claiming it was a kekkei genkai. We have been world travelers for the past 3 generations. My grandfather, his parents, and his parents teammates of the research board they were on were fled our world to escape the rulers of our world, M-Shocker. They wandered from world to world, until they reached this one. They met the sannin you know as Orochimaru, who promised to help us return home. But instead, Orochimaru used my grandfather to gain medical secrets that prolonged life in our world. He also had him make the first Zecters… but years later, when my father was about 15…my family and the children of the other scientists fled Orochimaru. They learned about this world and formed the Kusakabe clan in order to shield themselves. The reason my family disappeared was Orochimaru turned them into hideous beasts he called 'Worm' that he sent to another world. Some of our family had strong enough will, and were able to manipulate the rift in order to protect the people of the world. They hid me, so I was able to survive. The fears of my ancestors have been realized; however…M-Shocker has found our sanctuary. They will come after me, and they will kill you all. You guys don't have the power or the technology to defeat them…so I must go, in order to protect you all" Zaku whistled and the Hopper Zecter hopped into his hand. He removed the belt and handed the set to Naruto. "Use the Zecters to protect your world from its threats. And give my rider gear to Lee. He should fill my shoes quite well." Zaku took a white fedora out from his suitcase and placed it on his head.

"But where will you go? Aren't you going to say goodbye to anyone else?" Naruto asked sadly and somewhat angrily

Zaku handed Naruto a letter. The envelope simply said "farewell".

"Will you ever come back?" Naruto asked.

"I might. If you need me." Zaku said. He handed Naruto a mysterious USB Flash drive-like device with a B symbol on it. When Naruto pressed the button a loud voice announced **"BEACON!"** and a noise rang from Zaku's suitcase. Zaku smirked and placed a hand up in the air. Naruto high-fived him and grasped his hand. The two smirked and silently promised they'd see each other again. Zaku then took out another Flash drive like device and pressed the button.

"**PORTAL!**"

Zaku threw the drive at the wall and a spiraling portal opened up. He walked towards it, then turned and waved at Naruto. He then turned back to the portal and walked through. After he disappeared through the portal, the portal imploded, and a strange eagle-shaped mark was etched in the wall. Naruto looked at his hand and gripped the gear. He knew he and the other riders who were to be chosen were now the protectors of this world. And he knew that something was coming.

_Somewhere in the mountains…_

Sasuke sat as he rested and looked at the full moon. He thought to himself _'soon…!'_ A black robotic rhinocerous beetle with a red horn perched on his shoulder. He smirked and petted it. _'revenge shall be mine!'_

Authors Note: This, unfortunately is the last chapter of Shinobi Rider Hopper. Some of you are probably thinking "WHAT? WHY?" Well the answer is simple. Terra Firma, the soon-to-be published Kamen Rider Saisho, and Zaku, as Kamen Rider Skull, will be starring in a double-and-decade style movie fic at the end of their runs. But, as slowly as Hopper is progressing, I wouldn't have been able to finish it and write the sequel following Zaku's adventures into the next world in a timely fashion. So I am ending this fic and will be writing two sequel fics for it. Geass Rider Skull, which follows Zaku's adventures into the world of Code Geass as Kamen Rider Skull, and Shinobi Rider Kabuto, which will be a continuation of this fics run in the Naruto world. The first chapters of Geass Rider Skull and Kamen Rider Saisho will be up soon. Until then, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but please, bear with me!


End file.
